Braine
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: When Brittany met Blaine, Kurt could see the newest gay guy/straight girl romance. Every straight girl deserved a gay best friend.


**It's midnight. It's a story. Bleh.**

* * *

><p>When Brittany met Blaine, Kurt could see the newest gay guystraight girl romance. Every straight girl deserved a gay best friend.

At their Regionals after-party which Kurt dragged some of the not sobbing Warblers to, Blaine meet the rest of ND. Blaine was kind of stunned by the GENIUS idea of an original song.

While Kurt mingled and congratulated and had his disappointment be swept up by the joy of New Directions, he saw the taller blond girl leave her wheelchair boyfriend. That's when the Latina girl looked up from her lesbian-looking boyfriend and gave a look of a cross between a broken heart and love.

Blaine saw a troubled cloud pass over the girl as she looked back to her boyfriend, who probably couldn't believe he was with her. That she choose him.

And he actually saw the struggle in her mind before she started walking again. Straight for him.

"Hey." He said, a tad confused. "I'm... uh Blaine."

"I know. I'm Brittany."

And that's when Braine was formed.

She talks to him about Artie (the loving boy in the wheelchair she had a crush on for awhile that she hurt once before who she swears she loves who was a terrible boyfriend to his first girlfriend and would be crushed if Brittany broke up with him because he vowed to be a better boyfriend and let him reiterate, he was in a wheelchair) and Santana (the bitch because she loves her that she was in a FWB relationship since the summer of 9th grade who doesn't like labels, talking, or a whole list of people with insecurity issues and plastic boobs and feels she can never be good enough)

Today Brittany calls him at like five AM, she was a morning person, and asks if they could please feed the ducks in Lima Park Pond and Blaine can't say no to the voice full of hope and promise that has to deal with so many problems.

He calls her ducky because that's what his mom and grandma called him when he was like three years old. Grandma calls him Blaine-y now, since she and his mother are probably the only thing that keeps Mt. Dad to erupt straightness on him.

Plus Brittany's cherubic face lights up like a Christmas freaking tree in New York and he doesn't want to deny her of some happiness during her time of confusion.

"Ok. Ok. Bye ducky." And she laughs and hangs up and Blaine goes to get ready.

And then there they are, except for a nice hobo named Funk that Brittany's friends with and an artist sketching the lake a couple yards away, they are alone at the park throwing bread to ducks.

"I named them. The one with a white feather on his mostly black ones is Spot. The smallest one is Chauncey. And the biggest one is Papa Smurf."

"Really? Why?" Blaine asks her throwing Brittany's lumpy yet good homemade bread to the awaiting ducks.

"Oh, one day I was eating special Smurf ice cream one of the times I came with Artie here. I let Papa eat the cone and he had blue all over his feathers. Artie called him Smurf-ish so it stuck."

"You really love him don't you?" Blaine asks and Brittany nods.

"So how about you Blaine? You can name the kids Beyonce and Anthony had last week."

"How about I just name one ducky?" Blaine says and he follows Brittany to where he sees the family swimming and he smiles.

"How about Perry? Kurt would also love one named Gaga."

"Do you love Kurt? For reals?" Brittany said, as she feed Perry and Gaga. Brittany smiled at the sight while he looked at her.

"Well, yeah. He's like a porcelain figure of awesomeness. He's amazing." Blaine replied to her question.

"Yeah, he's a good kisser to, and I didn't want you to break my ex's heart. I mean, I still love him but as my gay teddy-bear dolphin you know. I don't want to love another person in a romantical way for awhile."

Brittany looked down at the grass. Blaine snuck his hand in hers.

"Blaine. I have a boyfriend. And Santana would be pissed because I promised her if Artie and I go kaput and if she's still single..."

"Brittany. I'm a dolphin. Remember? And I love Kurt."

"Oh yeah. But Santana kinda blurred the rules of cheating for me. This isn't it right?"

"Nope. It's just comfort."


End file.
